Just Let Go
by JFox101
Summary: In a coma in St. Mungo's, Harry and four other boys embark on a dangerous journey to escape their own minds and earn their freedom. Based on the movie Sucker Punch. No psirings.


**Author's Note: For those who haven't seen the movie Sucker Punch, GO SEE IT! IT KICKS A DOUBLE S! **

**Summary: Being left in a coma after the Department of Mysteries battle, Harry must let go of his fears, in order to survive and escape from his own mind. Meeting other coma patients in St. Mungo's, The five teenagers embark on a fantastic adventure filled with Samurai, Nazi's, robots, a dragon, and a bomb. Following the Wiseman's advice, Harry's journey to freedom, begins. **

**Chapter 1: Just Let Go**

"We're not sure how long Mr. Potter will be in this coma Mr. Black." A Healer told Sirius as he sat by Harry's bed. The others had healed up just fine, but Voldemort's final ploy to take Harry out left him comatose. Ron and Hermione where out in the hallway awaiting news along with the Weasleys and Some of the Order. There where four other coma patients in the ward now, three from Hogwarts, who where experimenting with charms for the Charms Club and two brothers who where home schooled by their parents and had a nasty Potions accident.

The Comatose Ward of the wizards hospital had a rather unique method of monitoring brain activity. Some complex spell work involving muggle plasma screen televisions and voila, a dream monitor. This unique television gave you an indide look as to what was going on inside the patients mind while they are comatose. Currently, the two home schooled brothers thought they where back at home studying as their usual day. The Hogwarts Students, where each having their own dreams. Mostly involving strange activities involving Hogwarts.

"What did she say Sirius?" Hermione asked eagerly as she sat on the opposite side of the bed and Ron stood looking down at his now pitiable friend.

"There's no way of telling when a coma patient will wake up Hermione." Sirius told her. "If there is no recovery in at least a year, they will pull the plug, so to speak, on his treatments." It had already been two weeks since the battle and Harry still hadn't woken up.

Ron and Hermione tried to grasp this when suddenly, the four other televisions went black.

"What's happening?" One of the boys parents shouted. Only Harry's TV was still on. It showed Harry standing in a Japanese style courtyard wearing black clothing one might wear to fight in.

"**Where am I?" Harry asked. "Sirius?" He called out to the courtyard. ** **He shrugged and walked up to the Japanese style home and opened the doors. An old man sat cross legged on a dais like area polishing and sharpening a Japanese katana. "Excuse me." Harry said. "Do you know where I am?" **

"**I can see you clearly, Mr. Potter. But can you?" The old man said. **

"**Huh?" Harry asked in confusion. He hated riddles. **

"**My boy, you are in your own mind." The old man revealed. "Your subconcious, your limbo." **

"**The Department of Mysteries." Harry realized. "So I can't wake up then can I?" **

"**Yes you can child." The old man said. "You must fight your way out. The curse Lord Voldemort laid upon you can't be broken outside your mind, but inside" **

"**Fight? But I haven't got my wand." Harry said. **

"**Magic is not necessary for this journey, that is why you do not have your wand." **

"Is this real?" Sirius asked a nurse who came in.

She glanced at the Television. "Its supposedly what is happening in Mr. Potters mind as we speak.

"**These are your weapons." The elderly man stated. Presenting a case that held a pistol and three magazines of bullets. And also holding out the katana to the fifth year. "Use them, to break the curse, and free your mind."**

"**But how?" Harry asked the old man, taking the katana and putting it in a sheath on his back and putting the pistol/magazines in holsters on his hip.**

"**To escape, you will need five things." The man said to Harry putting up all five fingers. "The first thing, is a map. So you don't lose your way. The second, is fire. For a distraction." He now had three fingers up. "The third thing, is a knife. In case you get into trouble. The fourth thing, is a key. This will unlock your final door." He put down his hand. **

"**You said five things." Harry pointed out in confusion.**

"**The fifth, is a great sacrifice. But what I do not know." The man admitted in disdain. **

"Always the adventurer." Ron said fondly to the image of his best friend.

**The old man escorted Harry to the door and opened them. "And one more thing." He said to Harry who turned to see the man's hands on the doors ready to shut them. "Don't let your fear control you. Just Let Go." **

**The wind picked up in the background and the Cherry Blossom petals swirled in the wind. Harry moved his hair out of his eyes. **

"**Now. FIGHT." The man said, closing the doors with a SNAP. **

**Harry turned around to see three giant stone samurai staring him down from stories in the air. **

"**Oh, Fuck." Harry said. **

**To Be Continued...**

**This has been in my mind for the past week after seeing Sucker Punch. IT WAS AWESOME! The end sucked though. But the action, music and plot where out of this world. Literally! **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
